


The Other Times on New Caprica

by MaeveOfKobol



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Battlestar Galactica - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveOfKobol/pseuds/MaeveOfKobol
Summary: The 'other times' on New Caprica when Bill and Laura got to spend quality time together. There were some good times they shared. Each chapter can stand alone.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	The Other Times on New Caprica

**Author's Note:**

> Laura tries to help Bill relax.

The wind picked up sand and dirt, turning the grains into projectiles that grated against the skin. Bill Adama trudged away from the grounded Colonial One, the once sleek ship was now covered in rust as she oxidized in the New Caprican air. It reflected the reality of this planet.

Their esteemed President Balter, liked to remind the proud Admiral of the chain of command and ordered face to face briefings regularly. Each meeting, Bill watched their very own Icarus rise closer to the sun. Balter enjoyed his flight, basking in the power of the Office of the President too much to notice the wax dripping from his wings. After each meeting anger boiled in Bill’s veins, but it provided an excuse to step onto the surface of New Caprica.

“Sore?” a rich, warm voice asked, and Bill paused having not noticed how he rubbed his knotted neck. He turned and saw Laura who leaned against a lighting pole. She looked at him with a knowing sparkle in her eye.

“It’s nothing,” he said. “I’m fi-”

“Fine. I know.” Laura rolled her eyes at him but smiled. “Were you coming to see me?”

She didn’t beat around the bush and he appreciated that about her. He hesitated. The Admiral might have been called down by the President, but Bill always found his way to Laura. He just made their meetings look like a happy accident. 

He wondered what Laura would say if he told her the truth, that he wanted to see her every time he stepped foot on New Caprica. Would she want the same? Part of him liked to think so, but he knew there wasn’t much he could offer her besides occasional meetings and shoreleaves. How long would that be enough? He could feel each thump of his heart like it was the beat of a drum. 

“I was,” he admitted. The grin that tugged at her lips made the truth worth it. He suppressed a sigh. Their time together during the groundbreaking ceremony promised that the possibility of something terrifyingly real existed between them. The ignited spark remained a new flame, and the apocalypse taught him to expect the worst. Bill feared the rejection of the woman who meant the world to him.

“Come with me?”

“Of course.”

She laughed when he offered her an elbow like a gentleman but she tucked her face against the wool material of his uniform when another gust whipped sand at them. Strands of her red hair tangled around them, and Bill felt her shiver against the unforgiving environment. The idea of spouting some vitriol out about the whole situation tempted him, but Laura seemed happy today. They conversed instead, and she shared the amusing antics of her students. 

“No school today?” 

“Bill, it's the weekend!”

“Forgot those were a thing,” he shrugged. She giggled and ushered him inside her tent. The fire in her stove warmed the space and the wave of heat brought a warm flush to his face. There weren’t many places to sit, and Laura maneuvered him over to sit on the bed before climbing to kneel behind him. He tensed, unsure of what she had in mind, well aware of how this New Caprican Laura was wilder than President Roslin. Or maybe she was finally free to be the mischievous woman that existed under her professional facade, at least around him.

“Take off your jacket,” she said, running her fingers over the fabric. Intrigued, he unfastened the thick wool and shrugged it off. It left him in his grey fleet tanks. “Relax, Bill. It’s just a neck rub. When was the last time someone took care of you?” Her voice was gentle and warm like sweet honey. Bill couldn’t remember the last time someone had even thought to take care of him, and it seemed strangely intimate. Unbidden, memories of the night they spent pressed together under the stars danced in his mind when she rested her hand on the curve of his neck. He bit back moan as she eased into the knots. 

“Is this alright?” she asked, and he caught the hint of nervousness in her voice. Alright? He felt like melted butter as the tension slipped away from his body with each stroke of her hand. 

“This feels wonderful, Laura,” he admitted. Her slim fingers were strong and his muscles relaxed under her touch. Her touch intended to heal also caused the blood to race hot through his veins. He smelled the alluring scent of Caprican roses mixed with something that was unique to her. His nerves tingled and he tried not to imagine her body under his or her skin sliding against his own. 

“Why don’t you lay down,” she offered and he wondered if she realized how low and husky her voice had become. She ran her hand along the seams of his tanks in an unspoken request. He tugged them off without much thought-her hands and the increasingly heady atmosphere hard to resist.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a line out your tent of people begging for a massage.”

She snorted. “I wouldn't touch anyone else like this,” she said as her thumb pressed along his spine. 

“Really?” 

She pressed her fingers into a knot and twisted hard. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Ow!” He winced in pain.

“Don’t be a drama queen,” she chided, moving her hands over the muscles of his bare back. Her insult shut him up. He was the Admiral of the Fleet and the commanding officer of a warship. His battle-hardened ass survived two Cylon wars and a vindictive ex-wife. He led men into battle with a stoic face and-. Laura laughed behind him, cutting off his line of thought. She leaned forward to breathe against his ear. “You aren’t used to people teasing you.”

“Damn infuriating woman,” he growled.

“Are you complaining?” she asked. Bill remained quiet for a long moment. His heightened senses felt the puff of her breath against his ear and the press of her breasts against his back with each rise and fall of her chest. A flame of arousal ignited in him. He rolled to glare at her, but it caused Laura to lose her balance from where she’d braced herself against his back. He caught her as she slipped forward. Her hands ended up resting on his chest as they found themselves nose to nose with her hair tumbling around them like a curtain. 

In her surprise, he caught a fleeting shyness to Laura as a pretty blush reddened her cheeks. He remembered other times he’d caught a glimpse that revealed a woman who was vulnerable, a Laura that had been hurt. And yet she remained a strong-willed and powerful woman. She exuded confidence but remained kind. Complain? He might have considered it once.

“Never,” he promised, his voice now lower and rougher. He loved her the way she was. Love. Bill sighed. He believed in facing the facts, and she’d gotten ahold of his heart.

“Oh,” she said, sounding surprised. She stared down at him, and shuddered when his hand came up to cradle her head. His inhibitions had melted under her talented hands. Anticipation coursed through his body, and he let his instincts take over. His hand slid through her hair to draw her down to him, and when their lips touched it was gentle and questioning. After giving him a tentative smile, they came together for a second kiss that he deepened, sucking and nibbling at her lower lip. She hummed and opened her mouth under his attentions, allowing their tongues to tease and explore. Laura molded herself against him and at her willingness, his desire for her blazed even brighter. He felt her fingers drift over his chest and explore the bare skin.

He broke their kiss and let their foreheads press together. They were both out of breath and flushed. 

“I want to make love to you, Laura,” he said, feeling a nervous flutter in his stomach. He craved connecting with her, unsure of how the infuriating woman had slipped past his defenses but unable to push her away.

“Yes,” she replied in a breathy moan. 

“Are you sure?” If they crossed this threshold, it would break him to go back. When he searched her eyes, Bill found so much warmth and affection that he knew Laura felt the same. The moment she smiled and nodded, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had.

He groaned when she moved to press open-mouthed kisses along his neck before sitting up and working at the zipper of her sweater. He watched her enrapt as the layers of clothing disappeared, and each piece she removed caused a tightening in his groin. She slid the bra off her body, revealing herself to him and he marveled at her beauty. Laura tilted her head to the side as he stared at her, but she let him look. When he met her green eyes, they danced and smoldered. He sat up to press as much of their skin together as he could, hungering for her touch.

“You're damn beautiful,” he growled, burying his face in her neck, tasting the pulse point in her throat. He grinned when she gasped in delight against his lips. It prompted her to fumble for the fastening of his pants, and he raised his hips to allow her to yank them off. Chucking at her eagerness, he flipped them so Laura fell back against the pillows underneath him, her glorious red hair fanning around her. She didn’t cover herself and he found her trust endearing. This woman understood him and still wanted to share something with him, and it stole the breath from his lungs. 

He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her trousers and panties to tug them downward. Laura squirmed in pleasure as his lips explored the uncovered skin of her stomach, hips, and waist. Each whimper and moan she made caused him to twitch and swell until it felt like he’d become harder than he’d ever been before in his life. 

Even though his body throbbed with need, he resisted the urge to take her rough and fast, to kiss her until she became red and swollen, to mark her and let the world know that she was his. Maybe as they learned each other there would be time to experiment, to explore their desires. Bill wanted this time to be perfect so that she remembered him every time she looked at her bed after he returned to Galactica. 

She yelped in surprised delight when his lips and fingers began to tease her breasts, and he chuckled. He cupped and stroked the soft swells, and she gasped when his fingers pinched a nipple. He rolled the peak in his fingers and she whimpered and writhed. When he sucked the peak into his mouth, she arched her back and pushed herself into him, begging him to bite harder while tangling her hands in his hair and anchoring him in place. It delighted him to know she was a responsive woman, and his erection pulsed with need in response. 

As if she could read his need, one of her hands wrapped around his cock to touch and stroke him. A wave of bliss surged through him when her fingers curled around his shaft, gently pumping him. It had been so long and the sensation was so intense, he felt his control slipping. He threw his head back as she worked him.

“Do you like that?” Laura asked, biting her lip in shyness. In her face he read a genuine desire to give him pleasure, and it prompted a strong wave of affection for her. 

“Yes, but it's been a long time. I want to be inside you when I finish." His voice dropped even lower and sounded rough and gravely. He gently pulled her hand away, and she smiled and nodded. He moved to claim her mouth, excited that she gave as good as she got. Breaking away, he watched as her mouth opened, trying to get enough oxygen into her body, while her chest heaved. 

“I’m ready, Bill. Please.” He rose over her and held her gaze, marveling at the fact that this woman wanted him. He pressed the hard tip his erection against her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him down to her. Her heat drew him in, begging him to merge the two of them. Sweat gathered on his forehead as he fought to remain controlled. Laura was like an evening tide that threatened to sweep him out to sea. It would be easy to lose himself in her. 

At her whispered plea, he made a sound, something like a growl, and eased inside her. Her eyes widened, and she moaned in pleasure at his slow thrust. He allowed her time to adjust. He wasn’t an egoist but he was a large man, and only slid forward when her muscles stretched to accommodate his size. Laura urged him on, opening her legs wider and tilting her hips to allow him to slide home. With his cock buried deep inside her, he held steady, his eyes meeting hers. Emotion swelled inside him, and the moment felt so intense, so intimate, that his breath caught in his throat. He choked back the three words he wanted to say. He knew Laura wasn't ready for declarations. But there was something in her eyes, in the sweet moves of her lovemaking, that let him know that he wasn’t alone in his feelings.

He pulled out and thrust again slowly, never breaking eye contact. His rhythm remained slow and controlled as he dragged out their physical pleasure. As he moved within her, he felt them connecting as one body and one soul in a way he had never been with any other woman. He felt himself bound physically, emotionally, intellectually, and to Laura.

She moaned his name and his need exploded in him. He plunged inside her harder, rubbing deliciously against her. Her hips met each of his deep thrusts. His name fell from her lips again in a breathy, affectionate whisper as she clutched at him. His heart soared at the overwhelming completeness he felt and his breath quickened. He shifted, changing the angle of his thrusts, and Laura cried out as her limbs began to quiver. Unwilling to come without her, he used a finger to trace her clit, causing her to tighten around him. Her fingernails dug into her shoulders and he delighted in the sensation of Laura holding herself against him as she peaked. He watched her orgasm overtake her and revelled in her look of bliss. 

Finding his release, her name burst from his lips as he emptied himself inside her, a tremendous tide of tenderness and affection sweeping through him alongside his pleasure. He throbbed as he felt his release in every part of his body. Bill fought to hold on to just enough of his sense to relish the moment, to memorize every emotion and sensation. It would sustain him until they could be together again. 

Muscles aching, he rolled them onto their sides. A sated, dreamy smile played on Laura’s face and Bill let out a contented sigh as he settled next to her. Sliding his fingers against her cheek, he let the comfortable silence settle over them. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and hummed at his continued ministrations. Even as spent as he was, he didn’t want to stop touching her, and his fingers danced over her skin. He felt her breathing even out as she drifted to sleep. As he drifted into his own rest, he realized that he would never be able to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of shameless smut. I'm going to add more chapters with other encounters. I'm all for any prompts people come up with. What do you wanna see? Bring it on! Prompts. Challenges. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought.


End file.
